1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates generally to wireless communication and, in particular, to using one or more mobile relays for such communication.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless devices.
In such systems, base stations are used to create coverage areas. A mobile device can establish a two-way link with a particular base station in its coverage area to transfer information between the base station and the mobile device. As the mobile device travels outside the coverage area of the particular base station, communication with the base station can breakdown. Typically, a handover can occur such that the mobile device transfers to a more suitable base station.